


A Truthful First Time

by dreximgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's first time with Brittany after admitting how she truly feels</p><p>(Written for the prompt First for Big Bang challenge at Writerverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Truthful First Time

Santana knew it was stupid to be so nervous but as she stood in Brittany’s room, a room she had been in before too many times to count, she had to admit to herself that the butterflies she felt fluttering in her stomach were nerves.  
The closing of the door brought Santana out her reverie, and she spun around to see Brittany’s mischievous grin.

They walked towards each other, Santana stepping into Brittany’s embrace as they came together in a moment of trust and understanding. Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana’s back before she began using her lips and tongue to tease her girlfriend’s neck. Santana surrendered to the feelings she knew so well and their caresses flowed freely and unashamed. They held each other and swayed in a silent dance that they both knew by heart. It was the comfort of being together and, for Santana, the knowledge that this time, for the first time, she’d be unreserved in showing her love for the beautiful woman in front of her. There would be no regrets or guilt in the morning, just the knowledge that she was safe and loved in Brittany’s arms.  
Brittany led her lover to the bed and sat her down. “I've got something special for you, San".

Santana held back the cheeky retort that had instantly sprung to mind at Brittany’s words, she could tell her girlfriend wanted to be taken seriously and Santana was nothing if not a slave to her every need.  
Brittany retrieved a small jewellery box from her bedside drawer and handed it to Santana who accepted the gift with a wide smile and lay back on the bed. Opening it she felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked down at the striking unicorn brooch nestled in the tissue paper.  
“Britt” Santana said quietly looking up, “Thank you, it’s beautiful”  
Brittany’s body slipped up to hers and she felt the soft fingers of her lover tease their way up her body. “Like you” she replied before Santana gasped in delight as she felt her girlfriend’s long nails lightly brush her nipples through her top.  
She placed the box reverently on the table and smiled at Brittany. She was so stunning; looking at her now Santana didn’t know why it had taken her so long to admit her feelings. As Brittany removed her own top Santana was transfixed at the sight of her firm breasts with those pink nipples just begging for her touch.

Santana sat up and removed her top, pulling it over her head and throwing it onto the floor. She then lay on her side and leaning over let her tongue guide itself across the soft flesh of her lovers toned stomach. She could feel Brittany’s nails scratching at her back, her lover’s hips pushing up into her breasts as she moaned. Santana’s tongue trailed upwards before it found a nipple and sucked tenderly upon the erect bud, she simultaneously slid her hand down past the waistband of her girlfriends’ shorts to her wetness. She licked enthusiastically at Brittany’s nipples; first one, then the other as she slowly massaged the other girls’ clit. Brittany’s hips were bucking into Santana’s belly; Santana deftly undid the button on Brittany’s shorts and tugged them down with one hand. Now she could feel the wetness of her lover’s mound on each thrust. Brittany’s hips thrust faster as Santana’s fingers and tongue worked their magic. She added more fingers to increase Brittany’s pleasure as she sucked harder on her erect nipples. A loud long moan escaped Brittany as she came hard, her hands clenching on the sheets around her. The orgasm was powerful, and Santana stroked her girlfriend through it, stretching out every last second of pleasure until Brittany’s hand covered hers, signalling she couldn’t take any more. 

They lay together, enjoying the warmth and serenity which had previously been Brittany’s alone; Santana had only ever been consumed by shame.  
"That was amazing" Brittany said as she placed her hand under Santana’s chin to place a loving kiss on her full lips. The touches were now less sexual and more about reassurance and the thrill of simply being together. 

Once their breathing had almost returned to normal Brittany stood, "Come with me" she said and she took Santana’s hand and led her to the bathroom. The scent of lavender greeted them, as they entered the room which was bathed in the glow of candles. The mirrors on the walls gave the illusion of hundreds of them, yet there were just enough to perfume the room and cast a romantic shine. "My turn" Brittany told her as she closed the door, allowing the smells to fill the room even more. She took Santana by the hand and helped her into the warm enticing bath water. 

Santana felt Brittany slide in behind her and slowly rub her shoulders. Her kisses roamed the back of Santana’s neck; fingers played down her arms before reaching around slowly to take each breast and fondled them softly. Brittany was peppering her lover’s body with touches, leaving no area unexplored, her caresses driving Santana wild. Her eyes were half open and her head was back. Her moans of pleasure were cut short by Brittany’s tongue as their lips met. They turned to face each other before Brittany slid her lover back against the side of the tub, bringing Santana’s legs up. Draping each leg over her shoulders, she placed her lips just inches away from the opening lips of her lover’s mound. Santana spared a thought to be grateful for the years of Cheerio’s’ practice that meant they were both strong and flexible, before thoughts fled when Brittany’s tongue touched her throbbing lips. The sweetness of Santana’s juices greeted her, as her tongue swirled over and around slowly. A quick journey upwards to tease her erect clit and Santana’s moans became cries of bliss as she felt Brittany’s lips encircle her most sensitive spot and suck softly. Santana cried out Brittany’s name as she felt the tongue swirl and tease. Her hips bucked wildly as the intense orgasm flowed over her; she held Brittany’s head and pressed it into her, never wanting the moment to end. 

She sank back into the warm water and smiled into the kiss Brittany pressed against her lips. Santana tasted herself as she deepened the kiss, caressing Brittany’s hair, enjoying its silky touch.  
“You’re a miracle” Santana told her, “I love you Britt”  
Brittany’s smile lit her face as she lent down, “I love you too” she whispered against Santana’s lips before kissing her.


End file.
